Don't Stop Glitterin'
by bossy narwhal
Summary: What will happen when Blaine sees new boy Kurt but he runs away before he properly gets a chance to talk to him? And what will happen when Kurt leaves a clue as to his work place behind?


**Well here I am, back again for a quick little one shot. I have quickly thrown this together to celebrate America gaining marriage equality in all 50 states. I love you guys and go have a party for me!**

* * *

Don't Stop Glitterin'

Hazel eyes lock with blue and Blaine knew he was done for. It was supposedly just another normal day at Dalton Academy for the curly haired Warbler. The start of the week was usually a drag for every student after the relative freedom of the weekend. Blaine was expecting nothing more than a few lessons during which he would pick up copious amounts of homework and then go to the rehearsal room later on to sing with the rest of the Warblers. This plan was suddenly interrupted at the sight of the crystal eyes that were new to the school. Blaine could see that the poor boy was looking quite flustered he tried to put the physical attractiveness out of his mind as he went over to see if he could help in any way.

"Hey, my name is Blaine. Are you new here?" Blaine introduced himself with a friendly smile and reached a hand out to the other boy. His hand was taken cautiously by a very smooth and porcelain pale one.

"Kurt, and yes." The boy's words seemed clipped and tentative. Blaine really wanted to get the boy to come out of his shell as he could tell that he was being overly guarded in the same way that he himself had had trouble trusting anyone after what had happened to him at the end of his time in his old school.

"Well Kurt, do you need any help getting to your first class?" Blaine said and clapped the older boy over the shoulder in what he assumed would be a friendly gesture. He knew however, that this was the wrong thing to do the second that Kurt flinched away from him and backed away with wild eyes.

"No!" he practically shouted, "I mean, no thank you. Bye." Kurt spun on his heels in a pair of perfectly polished and spotless shoes before heading off down the long corridor and up the spiralling staircase away from Blaine. Blaine could see that Kurt's designer satchel had been left partially open in his hurry to get away. He glanced to the floor and saw a lanyard with a laminated nameplate at the end. Gingerly, Blaine picked up the lanyard and turned it in his hands to see Kurt's full name glaring back at him along with the title 'Crafting Wizard' and the Lima Library's name and logo printed on it.

After Blaine made it home that day, he began to research when he could find Kurt at the library to return the lanyard as he hadn't seen the boy for the remainder of the day. He clicked on the link for the Lima Library and instantly saw a side link to a gallery of pictures made in the craft sessions that were run every Saturday for small children. Mixed in with pictures of bookmarks, dragons made out of toilet roll tubes and even some Christmas tree decorations, were pictures that instantly drew Blaine's eyes. His gazed locked onto a picture of a smiling Kurt helping out a small blond girl whilst being sat on by a slightly older brunette girl. Blaine continued to scroll through the gallery and may or may not have saved any pictures that Kurt featured in. His personal favourite was one of Kurt, a pretty blond girl and sassy looking black girl that were probably about the same age as he and Kurt, smiling manically whilst showing off the new dressing up clothes the library had acquired for the children. Kurt was posing for the picture in an adorable multi-coloured tutu skirt and a black vampire cape over his ridiculously fashionable outfit. Blaine could feel himself falling further and further even though they had barely spoken five words to each other. Everything that he was finding out about Kurt and his voluntary work was inspiring to Blaine and he couldn't wait until Saturday when he was planning on finding Kurt in his library to return the lanyard. Blaine had to keep reminding himself that that was the only reason he was going all the way out to Lima and not because he wanted to get to know Kurt better by gaining his trust.

* * *

Saturday seemed to roll around far too slowly for Blaine's liking as he really wanted the chance to see Kurt in his element as opposed to the shy and unconfident boy that he only ever glimpsed scuttling around Dalton. Blaine parked his car outside the Lima Library after a tedious two hour drive over from Westerville. He had to assume that Kurt lived in Lima which is why he worked there and wondered how Kurt ever managed to get to school in time in the mornings because he must have had to get up so early. Blaine was never able to be fully functioning early in the morning without at least one cup of coffee.

Nervousness was not something that Blaine often felt, however as he walked through the door to what felt to him like Kurt's home turf, he could feel the uneasiness begin to seep its way into his bones. He could hear laughter radiating from one side of the library and he followed the noise past the main desk towards it. As he was passing the desk however he could see the perfect quiff of hair that he had grown to associate with Kurt moving around in the staff area. Kurt reached into a large cupboard and pulled out an armful of supplies that he dumped on a desk next to a disgruntled yet friendly looking employee. He picked up several glue sticks, some boxes of sequins and many tubes filled with glitter and began to head out from behind the desk. Blaine turned his back before he was seen and pretended to check out the newly returned books so he didn't get seen. Kurt made his way into a colourful section of the library and sat down on a large green foam shape and began to spread out the craft materials in front of the happy looking children.

It didn't take long for the cute blond girl from the photos on the website to jump into Kurt's lap and otherwise preoccupied him as the other helpers took over explaining the craft of the week. Blaine hadn't realised that he had spent a considerable amount of time staring at Kurt interacting with all of the kids and helping the little blond in particular. Time seemed to fly as Blaine watched Kurt and he had to shake himself every now and again as he was zoning out and drowning in the glimpses of blue he occasionally saw. The only time that Blaine's eyes wandered off of Kurt was when he noticed the unicorn that was being constructed on a different side of the table by the sweet looking blond teenager.

Unfortunately for Blaine, someone else had noticed Kurt's new number one fan. The gorgeous black girl managed to catch Blaine's eye and raised a perfect eyebrow at him. Blaine blushed in reply to the questioning look and glanced back at Kurt to see the blue eyes that had been haunting his mind wide open in shock. He could see that the black girl had put a hand on Kurt's arm to alert him to Blaine's presence which had caused him to follow her gaze and consequently cause their eyes to meet. Blaine was about to raise the lanyard he had tightly gripped in his hand to show Kurt why he was here when he saw the mischievous brunette girl sneak up behind the coiffed hair and raise her hand.

Kurt saw the look of shock in Blaine's eyes shift to just over his head, but before he managed to turn round to see what the matter was his vision was obscured by a torrent of multi-coloured glitter falling from the sky. Only the glitter wasn't falling from the sky, it was actually falling from the pot that the girl had held and tipped over his head. Kurt gently moved the blond off of his lap and momentarily forgot about Blaine as he turned around to confront the girl who had caused the glitter avalanche.

Blaine couldn't hold in the almost inaudible peal of laughter that escaped his lips which cause the blond's attention and she wandered over to him.

"Hi! My name is Lily. Were you laughing at Kurt?" she asked with a confused expression.

"Not really Lily. I was laughing at the whole situation actually. My name is Blaine." Lily grabbed Blaine's hand and dragged him further into the children's area just as Kurt pushed past them and back behind the desk where the staff toilet was.

"Hey white boy. I'm Mercedes and you now have to tell me why you were staring at my bestie." Blaine smiled at the girl's forwardness and held his hand out in friendship.

"I'm Blaine and I actually go to school with Kurt," Blaine didn't miss the fact that Mercedes' eyes seemed to open in recognition at the mention of his name, but she grabbed his hand any way and he continued. "I am actually only here to give Kurt back his name badge because he dropped it earlier on and I thought he might be needing it. So shall I just leave it with you or -"

"Well Blaine I think you should definitely stick around and give it back to him in person because I'm sure he would like to thank you himself" she said with a knowing wink. Blaine walked past the other helper on his way back towards the front desk that Kurt had disappeared behind.

"Nice unicorn. I'm Blaine." The blond looked up at Blaine and seemed to spend a long time staring into his hair.

"I'm Brittany. Do gummy bears live in your hair? I'm sure they would love it there, I can smell the raspberries from here." Blaine looked slightly confused and turned to Mercedes for help translating what Brittany meant but she just smiled and Blaine knew he was on his own. "Also are you a dolphin like Kurtie? He really needs to find himself a nice dolphin to play with." Blaine was stunned at the seemingly random sentences that Brittney was saying but Mercedes pulled him back towards her to give him a helping hand.

"Britt's asking if you are gay. She thinks that dolphins are gay sharks." Blaine looked back at Brittany and replied to her question.

"Yes, Britt I am." A small movement behind the main desk caught Blaine's attention and he saw that Kurt had returned from tidying up in the bathroom. "Excuse me girls, I am going to go and give Kurt his lanyard back."

Blaine walked over to a table to one side of the desk that was quite well secluded behind a row of public computers. An anxious expression worked its way onto Kurt's face as Blaine drew nearer but vanished completely when Blaine help up the name badge.

"I thought I had lost this for good. I take it you found this at Dalton?" Blaine found himself frozen on the spot as Kurt's melodic made itself heard to him properly for the first time. All he was able to do was nod and hand back the card. "Well thank you. You must have had to drive a long way to drop this off to me. Can you do me another favour?" Blaine nodded again slowly. "Do you see any more glitter on my face? I think I got most of it but I can't be sure."

Blaine laughed slightly and before he knew it he was leaning in close to Kurt's face to inspect it for flecks of glitter. The moment became heady as Blaine lifted a hand to brush a few stray specks away from Kurt's cheek with his thumb. Neither boy moved away and instead stared into each other's eyes for what seemed like hours but could only have been a few seconds. Kurt made the first moved and leant impossibly closer but making sure that their lips didn't touch.

"Do you want to stay for a while and help us finish up the craft?" Blaine was stunned by the close proximity of such a gorgeous boy and could only gulp slightly and wet his lips in anticipation. "Maybe afterwards we could go and get a cup of coffee? I somehow managed to forget my morning caffeine fix." Blaine laughed silently and nodded his consent. Kurt leant back suddenly and dragged Blaine over to the small table that was still covered in craft materials.

Over the course of the morning, Blaine learnt that the brunette that covered Kurt with glitter was not only Lily's sister but also the daughter of Kurt's boss Emily. He also discovered that both girls were incredibly clingy and they somehow managed to sit either side of himself and Kurt and crushed them closer together with every small movement they made. Blaine felt a set of long fingers brush over his own and spun to look at Kurt in shock. The smile he was met with could only be described as radiant and Blaine would be more than happy to wake up nest to that smile every day for the rest of his life.

Eventually, it was time for the library to close for the day and Blaine helped with the clean-up whilst ignoring Kurt's protests against him doing so. After the final glue stick was packed away and the cupboard slowly closed, Kurt grabbed Blaine's hand firmly and tugged him outside towards a giant black Navigator.

"Coffee?" he asked delicately whilst rubbing small circles into the skin on Blaine's palm.

"Definitely." was Blaine's reply. Just before Kurt could turn away again Blaine caught his chin in his free hand. "You have more glitter, just here." Blaine explained, seconds before he crashed their lips together in a heated first kiss.

* * *

Many years later, Kurt and Blaine were standing outside the Lima Library for the first time since they had moved to New York together to pursue their dreams. This time however, they were both in suits that Kurt had designed whilst the band that had played in Blaine's very first Broadway production was providing light background music to help set the scene. This time, as they kissed, the confetti cannons that Blaine had convinced Kurt's old cheerleading coach to lend them went off with a bang and covered the entire crowd with glitter. This time, Kurt and Blaine were overjoyed at the fact they were bound to be covered in glitter because it was the perfect way to celebrate their first kiss as husbands.

* * *

 **If there are any mistakes in this I am very sorry because this was a last minute write up even though I had this planned for a little while.**

 **Thank you for reading and see you soon**

 **BN x**


End file.
